masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
War Assets/Salarian
The salarians bring cutting-edge warships and their best tactical minds to the fight against the Reapers. Major Kirrahe Requires: Survival in Mass Effect and not being killed by Kai Leng in Mass Effect 3. The first requires you take out Geth Fliers and disable the base alarms on Virmire. The second requires the player to talk to Thane Krios before Priority: The Citadel II. Otherwise, Kirrahe will give his life to save the Salarian councilor instead of Thane. This asset was not available in the PS3 version, until the Mass Effect Trilogy was released. Major Kirrahe made his mark leading the salarian Special Tasks Group that helped Commander Shepard stop Saren at Virmire. Lauded by his superiors for his decisive leadership under fire, Kirrahe was promoted and decorated with the prestigious Star of Sur'Kesh. The major continues to join missions with his men, believing that nothing substitutes for experience, and that the best tactical strategies are planned on the battlefield. Salarian First Fleet Requires: Sabotage the genophage cure during Priority: Tuchanka The salarian navy accepts nothing less than bleeding-edge technology in every single vessel. Military observers were puzzled and not a little suspicious when the salarians slowed down dreadnought production, building fewer ships than legally permitted under the Treaty of Farixen. The answer lies in the complexity of their construction. Acting on orders from Sur'Kesh, STG agents procured schematics of the SSV Normandy's stealth systems and the algorithms behind the Normandy SR-2's Reaper IFF signal. Months of research yielded something previously unthinkable--dreadnoughts with stealth capabilities. The salarians expect the Reapers to break through the dreadnoughts' electronic countermeasures eventually, but until then, they have a crucial advantage against their monstrous enemies. Salarian Third Fleet Requires: Saving Destiny Ascension in Mass Effect and helping the salarian councilor survive an assassination attempt during Priority: The Citadel II. An Alliance rear admiral once unfairly dismissed the salarian Third Fleet as nothing more than "an over-abundance of spy-planes." While the salarians rely heavily on gathering intelligence in any war, the Third Fleet's firepower is comparable to any other major naval force. Its vessels use the latest GARDIAN defense systems, with improved tracking algorithms to handle a greater number of projectiles than older models. Even its scouting flotillas have been armed with hull-mounted Thanix cannons, developed in conjunction with the turian military. UPDATED (if Citadel: Heating Unit Stabilizers mission was completed) Now that their egg clutches are out of danger, the salarian colony Senoquol is shipping all the materials and weapons it can muster to the Third Fleet. Dr. Mordin Solus Requires: Mordin's survival during the Suicide Mission in Mass Effect 2 and convince Mordin Solus to sabotage the cure during Priority: Tuchanka. Dr. Mordin Solus is an ex-STG operative who served with Commander Shepard's crew. A doctor, an expert geneticist, and an inventor, Professor Solus became the Normandy's resident technical specialist in the fight against the Collectors. He's now working with other scientists aboard the Crucible, lending his expertise to any problems in his field of study--and sometimes those out of it. His relentless application of logic to "impossible" obstacles on the Crucible has yielded surprisingly useful results. Salarian Special Tasks Group Requires: Letting Captain Kirrahe die in Mass Effect, and speaking with Lieutenant Tolan in the starting area of Priority: Sur'Kesh. The Special Tasks Group, or STG, is the salarian military's intelligence service. Its agents operate in small cells specializing in espionage, infiltration, sabotage and assassination. They favor clandestine strikes that impact conflicts before they begin. Application to the STG is a rigorous process, but once candidates are accepted, they're expected to work in the field immediately. The STG places emphasis on quick thinking and resourcefulness, as its operatives work in enemy territory with little support. STG Task Force Requires: Abandoning the Destiny Ascension in Mass Effect and helping the salarian councilor survive an assassination attempt during Priority: The Citadel II. While the Citadel Council officially dismissed the existence of Reapers for years, high-level STG operatives harbored suspicions that their return might be imminent after the Battle of the Citadel. These leaders quietly began to advise the Special Tasks Group to prepare for the worst. In accordance, the STG is ready to deploy a sizeable task force to deal with the Reaper threat. fr:Force militaire/Galarien es:Recursos bélicos/Salarianos Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Salarians Salarian